This research program is concerned with the interplay of the heart and lungs in normal animal and man and in patients with diseases of the heart and lungs. It has several distinct components: the regulation of ventilation; the nervous control of the circulation; arteriosclerosis; comparative physiology; and hemodynamic determinations. A variety of experimental and clinical disorders including cardiogenic shock and pulmonary edema. The techniques used include physiologic recording apparatus, histology, biochemistry and ultrastructure, including the electron microscope. Coordination is promoted among the various projects by proximity of laboratories and several different core facilities.